Тир
Мифология Тир - воплощение недостижимых идеалов человечества. Человек - податливое существо, но суть бога - человеческие ожидания. И нет бремени более тяжкого, чем бремя Тира, ибо он - Мужество. Он Честь и Справедливость. Храбрость - не отсутствие страха, а решимость встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Фенрир, великий волк, нес хаос и разрушение - и боги решили сковать его. Отважный Тир привел зверя в склеп, где боги готовили цепи. Под видом испытания его силы, боги дважды сковывали Фенрира, и дважды он вырывался на свободу. На третий раз, почуяв подвох, волк потребовал одного из богов засунуть руку ему в пасть. Тир согласился, и Фенрир, почуяв, что не может вырваться, откусил ему правую руку. Это была цена, которую пришлось заплатить богам, и Тир с готовностью ее заплатил, ведь даже Фенрир заслуживает справедливости. Однорукому Тиру поклоняются как идеалу справедливости, взывают к нему в битве, призывают как правосудие и молят о стойкости, чтобы свершить невозможное. Как только туман войны спускается на мир, и ужас сковывает людей, на Тира возлагают непосильную ношу - нести надежду. И он выходит на поле боя - с мечом в левой руке. Ибо он - Мужество. Он - Честь и Справедливость. Abilities Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *One of Tyr's jokes, "I cannot break the law: I am the law.", is a reference to the American science fiction movie Judge Dredd. *One of Tyr's Low Health quotes, "Just a flesh wound!", is a quote made by the character The Black Knight in the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *One of Tyr's jokes, "Idiocy is not a defense.", refers to the satirical legal term Idiot Defense. *One of Tyr's unused movement quotes, "Fear no darkness!", might be a reference to Théoden's speech on the Battle of the Pelennor Fields from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. *One of Privatyr Skin's directed taunts for Poseidon, "Hah, I've got a jar of dirt!", and both Low Health quotes, "Ugh!.. Er.. Parley?" and "This is the day you'll always remember, as the day you almost caught- Eh, er.. Nevermind!" are all references to the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. *PrivaTyr Skin's taunt for Sobek "Tick tock, tick tock!" is a reference to Tick Tock, the crocodile from Peter Pan. *Tyr's Victory Screen animation is a reference to the popular YouTube video Techno Viking. *Tyr refuses to laugh when you use the Laugh emote. *Tyr's Sock PuppeTyr skin's puppet is called Manny. Скины Стандартный= |-|Суд Тьмы= or 9500 |skinvoice=Tyr voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Tyr DarkJudgement.png |skinmodel2=SkinShot Tyr DarkJudgement2.png }} |-|ГангсТир= |skinvoice=PrivaTyr voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Tyr PrivaTyr.png |skinmodel2=SkinShot Tyr PrivaTyr2.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Король Ар-Тир= |skinvoice=King Ar-Tyr voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Tyr KingArTyr.png |skinmodel2=SkinShot Tyr KingArTyr2.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Тряпичный ШуТир= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin is automatically given to those who have at least 3 referred friends with player level 15 or higher. }} |-|Конвенция 2015= This skin can only be obtained by redeeming a 2015 convention skin code. }} |-|Теневой= (Clan Chest 4) |skinvoice=Tyr voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Tyr Shadow.png |skinmodel2=SkinShot Tyr Shadow2.png |skinextra= This skin has an animated loading screen card. This skin can only be purchased from a Clan Store. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Tyr Golden.png |skinmodel2=SkinShot Tyr Golden2.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Tyr Legendary.png |skinmodel2=SkinShot Tyr Legendary2.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Tyr Diamond.png |skinmodel2=SkinShot Tyr Diamond2.png }} Category:Stance-switching gods